IF
by chololo
Summary: Jika dia tidak tampan, apakah gadis itu tetap berdiri di sana? Menggantikan sebilah pisau yang nyaris menembus dadanya, hingga menancap pada sudut kiri perut gadis itu? Apakah gadis itu tetap Sakura? Sakura yang saat ini bersimbah darah dalam pelukan Yamanaka Ino? Hingga Sasuke menggerakan sesuatu dalam hati bekunya/oneshot


Jika.

Jika dia tidak tampan, apakah gadis itu tetap berdiri di sana? Menggantikan sebilah pisau yang nyaris menembus dadanya, hingga menancap pada sudut kiri perut gadis itu? Apakah gadis itu tetap Sakura? Sakura yang saat ini bersimbah darah dalam pelukan Yamanaka Ino?

"Sai! Kejar dia! Kuliti dia hidup-hidup!" Ino berteriak seperti orang gila.

Sasuke tetap diam. Ia terlalu terkejut dengan semua ini.

Jika.

Jika gadis itu bukan Sakura, apakah tubuhnya akan sekebas ini meliat alirah darah? Apakah sharinggannya akan aktif seperti sekarang? Apakah akan ada kebimbangan seperti ini?

Sakura...

Jika ia bukan Uchiha—yang melegenda itu, apakah Sakura akan tetap mengorbankan banyak hal untuknya? " A-Astaga, Ino-san, Sakura sekarat."

Sasuke memandang _kunoichi_ yang ikut serta dalam misi kali ini. Mangekyo sudah aktif.

Dan tanpa berfikir, Sasuke melesat membelah apa saja yang menghalanginya. Kedua matanya terlihat lapar mencari-cari sesuatu.

Ketemu.

Sai berdiri di hadapan musuh mereka. Dengan tanpa kendali, Sasuke menyerang orang berperwakan seperti monster tersebut.

Melayangkan pukulan membabi buta, kemudian membakarnya dengan amaterasu tanpa sisa.

Ia melihat Sai, pria pucat itu tersenyum entah mengapa. "Apa ini karena Sakura?"

Sasuke menoleh, ia tersentak. Bukan karena pertanyaan Sai. Ini lebih penting. Secepat kilat Sasuke kembali ke tempat semula. Ia begitu lepas kendali, ia merasakan cemas setelah dulu hatinya mati, ia merasa takut akan semua hal yang tengah beputar secepat simbol pada kedua matanya.

 _Sakura, jika aku bukan Uchiha Sasuke, dan kau bukan Haruno Sakura, bisakah aku merasakan semua ini tanpa yakin aku masih punya sedikit hati?_

.

.

.

 **DISCLAIMER (c) MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

 **JIKA by CHO LOLO**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Dilarang menyalin, me** _ **publish**_ **ulang, atau mengakui sebagai hak milik pada cerita ini.**

 **Hargailah dunia tulis menulis dengan tidak mengakui atau menyalin karya orang lain sebagai karya sendiri.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" _Mungkin dia akan mengalami koma beberapa hari, banyak darah yang keluar dari luka itu. Aku akan terus emeriksanya. Sejauh ini aku belum menemukan infeksi atau racun. Untung sekali kalian membawanya tepat waktu—_ sasuke yakin semua rekan misinya tengah memandang ke arahnya— _dan, aku butuh satu orang untuk berjaga sampai besok, aku ingin melakukannya namun aku harus mencari beberapa obat untuk pasien—"_

" _Aku."_

 _Sasuke yakin semua orang tengah memandangnya, ia pun nyaris terejut dengan keputusan yang bahkan sama sekali belum dipikirkannya terlebih dahulu. Mulutnya seperti memiliki kehendak sendiri. Sasuke hampir membatalkan seruan konyolnya berusan, namun terlambat. Semua orang menyetujuinya, dan entah mengapa hatinya merasa lega._

Lamunan Sasuke buyar, ia menoleh dan menemukan burung burung kecil berterbangan hingga beberapa menabrak kaca ruang rawat Sakura.

Ia menghela napas pendek. Hatinya merasa lega? Kenapa tadi ia merasa lega?

Jika dia bukan Sakura, bisakan kelegaan itu muncul setelah kecemasan hebat sebelumnya juga timbul karena orang yang sama?

Sasuke tidak tahu, ia buta jika harus meraba-raba ruang gelap dalam hatinya untuk mencari jawaban.

Karena gadis ini adalah Sakura. Gadis yang pernah ia lukai, gadis yang sampai sekarang memiliki tempat asing dalam ruang emosinya. Ia tidak tahu jenis apa emosi yang ia miliki pada Sakura.

Ia hanya selau bertanya pada dirinya sendiri: jika ia bukan Uchiha, Jika gadis itu bukan Sakura.

.

.

.

Hari mulai gelap ketika ia memutusnya mencari makan malam. Tidak jauh dari rumah sakit, selain karna ia malas, juga karena ia sedang dalam keadaan meninggalkan Sakura sendirian. Gadis itu belum sadar, membuat emosi asing milik Sasuke kembali terusik sedikit.

"Sasuke _-kun!_ "

Sasuke menepis tangan itu, tangannya bergerak sendiri sepertinya.

"Aih, Sasuke- _kun_ apa tidak mau aku peluk? Sudah lama kita tidak bertemu, kan?" gadis ini tidak asing baginya, ia adalah gadis yang bertahun-tahun menemaninya berkelana dulu.

Gadis ini adalah rekannya, tim medis dalam kelompoknya, penyembuh lukanya, gadis ini tidak asing di matanya—namun entah kulitnya merasa mereka sama sekali tidakmengenal.

"Karin, bukan kah kau ada di Ame bersama yang lainnya?"

"Kami di tugaskan memberi gulungan rahasia pada _hokage_ , lama tak bertemu, Sasuke."

"Sui! Sasuke _-kun_ itu bertanya padaku! Untuk apa kau menjawabnya!"

Sasuke memutar matanya. seperti biasa, sungguh tidak asing dengan kelakuan mereka berdua.

"Mana Jugo?"

"Dia di desa, jabatannya sekarang sebagai ketua _ANBU_." Karin menjawab secepat mungkin, mengambil kesempatan berbicara banyak dengan pujaan hatinya.

Sasuke menatap keduanya. Segala hal berubah lebih baik, sepertinya.

"Mau ikut makan sebentar?" Sasuke bersuara ketika langkahnya menuju tempat tujuan awal.

Karin melompat girang, sedangkan Suigetsu memicingkan mata jengah dengan kelakuan Karin.

.

.

.

"Jadi, Sakura menyelamatkanmu?"

Baik Karin maupun Suigetsu saling melempar pandang. Ada beberapa hal yang gadis itu tidak mengerti. Otak cerdasnya terus-terusan befikir, mengabaikan Suigetsu yang sudah mengubah pembicaraan mereka.

Karin seperti tengah menyaksikan filem bisu ketika melihat Sasuke berbicara dengan Suigetsu. Ia ada di sana, namun pikirannya melayang-layang. Mencari dan menggali makna seorang Haruno Sakura.

Ia juga sama dengan gadis itu, sama-sama kagum dengan lelaki dingin di hadapannya. Ia merasa mereka sama. Salah. Mereka lain.

Ada sesuatu yang membuat Sakura menjadi lain, menjadikan mereka perempuan berbeda.

Apa itu?

Apa itu?

Apa itu?

Karin tidak mengerti, namun hatinya merana ketika ia kembali mengingat cerita Sasuke barusan. Sakura berkorban nyawa untuk lelaki itu; yang dulu pernah ingin membunuhnya.

Karin berfikir bahwa Sakura gila.

Tiba-tiba Karin tertawa hambar, memecah interaksi laki-laki yang sedang menyantap sup miso bersamanya.

"Aku barusan berpikir apakah Sakura gila."

Mata Sasuke memicing, Karin sangat menyadarinya. "Aku dan dia sama-sama menyukaimu, tergila-gila padamu—Suigetsu nyaris tersedak kuah miso karena menahan tawanya—tapi ternyata tidak. Hahhh... bisa-bisanya ia berkorban nyawa untukmu, orang yang pernah nyaris membunuhnya, haha, aku kira dia gila."

"Apa maksud ucapanmu?"

Sasuke mulai jengah dengan tingkah Karin. "Dia... oh, astaga! Bagaimana aku dapat mengatakannya ya? Dia itu benar-benar mencintaimu, um... sangat mencintai—ah! Jangan-jangan kalian pacaran?"

"Tidak."

Suigetsu terbatuk, ia meraih segelas air kemudian menghabiskannya tanpa sisa.

"sasuke?" suigetsu memandang Karin sebentar, "Apa kau benar-benar tidak ingin bersama gadis itu? Dia sudah berkorban banyak hal untukmu. Aku tidak ingin ikut campur, hanya saja... sebagai teman, aku tidak ingin kau menyesal nantinya. Gadis itu sangat baik."

Sasuke hanya diam. Karin tersenyum, kemudian tangannya meraih tangan Suigetsu. "Aku menggilaimu, namun hatiku sudah ada padanya. Sedangkan Sakura adalah keduanya padamu. Jangan sia-siakan gadis itu."

Sasuke menatap senyum Suigetsu dan Karin. Senyum mereka sangat dewasa.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke memandang wajah damai Sakura. Ini sudah tengah hari namun matanya belum ingin terpejam. Gadis itu adalah Sakura,yang rela menunggu orang sepertinya. Yang Sasuke tahu tidak ada satu pun sorot mata yang di tunjukan gadis itu membohonginya, Sasuke dapat merasakan betapa tulusnya gadis itu. Kejadian-kejadian pahit masa lalu membuatnya kecewa. Ada perasaan kecewa luar biasa dalam kilasan masa lalunya tentang gadis itu. Banyak sekali.

Gerakan halus jemari tangan gadis itu menjadi poros fokus Uchiha Sasuke.

Satu senyuman timbul dari bibirnya. Ia menggenggam erat jemari itu tanpa ingin menyakitinya.

Perasaan aneh kembali muncul. Sakura hanya temannya, mereka hanya bertemu beberapa kali dalam seminggu jika tim tujuh ada latihan bersama, atau ketika mereka sedang ada dalam misi, namun ia merasa tak asing dengan jemari gadis itu, pun kulitnya. Ia merasa mereka dekat.

Sasuke menggerakan sesuatu dalam hatinya. Ia akhirnya memutusnkan emosi apa yang timbul jika gadis itu adalah Sakura.

Ia bahkan tidak perduli jika ia bukan Uchiha, apakah gadis itu tetap melakukan hal yang sama.

.

.

.

.

.

end

Endingnya gantung ya? :D

Maaf deh, ini cuman ide nyasar abis pulang silaturahmi ke rumah saudara.

Selamat hari lebaran maaf lahir batin.

chololo


End file.
